Dragon Canyon
by Absol Master
Summary: A poem. The greatest test. A final challenge to take. A powerful dragon, waiting in the depths of the Canyon. Life and Death hang in the balance over those that wait to fight, and their fates are still not decided...yet.


I know I am taking very long to update nowadays. Exams coming, and a lot of other stuff popping up all the time.

Somewhat a sequel to "Right around Lith Harbor" and "Ellinia Station".

I'm disappointed about this poem, though it's actually more descriptive than normal. I guess I'm using some phrases too often, and it's getting boring (to me, at least).

Enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

Dragon Canyon

From beyond the thick green, veils of leaves

She hears the sounds of terror

—_roars. screams. another explosion_

That the foliage seems to want unheard,

But allows through anyway.

-

There are flames, through the holes in the leaves, flaring like fireworks.

She sees them, and knows that those are the same

That might make the difference between survival

And eternal darkness, for her.

-

She shifts nervously on her feet.

-

More roars. The screech of death, blood-curdling

Booms and crackles, whizzes of light spells so familiar,

But almost harmless in the wake of their enemy.

—_enraged bellows that spill flame on the roots,_

—_retaliating, defiant arrows of equal fire._

-

Her heartbeat overrides the cacophony, everything.

It is all that surrounds her, the rhythmic beating

More a metaphor of fear than screams and darkness itself,

A reminder her of her own mortality.

-

Regardless.

She cannot give in to fear at this latest moment.

The rest of her team needs her, for they will face this beast

Together; they will be next.

It is six or nothing; they are doomed without each other.

-

It took repetitive test of keys and easy killings to get here.

She is a Dark Knight already; too much has been made simple

By her sheer strength, that which came from endless hours of

Battle, violence, effort. Everything has been easy to her,

But not this. This will not be simple.

This great beast risen to test the skills of the greatest—

No. It was _made _to be hard, even for the most powerful,

A legend to match legends, even conquer.

-

This, finally, is her chance to prove everything—

To prove that her training has not been wasted,

That the ten long years she has slaved to grow stronger

From the moment she lifted her first weapon in her hand

To this moment—

That all the tears, all the blood, all the pain she has spent

Rising from level to level, strength to strength,

Have paid off.

-

_Has it?_ There are three outcomes of this venture.

Fall in the midst of the flames

And never see the light beyond the canopy, ever again,

Eyes dead to the world.

—_an explosion of darkness on the treetops, over her head, a reminder._

-

Be struck down, crippled for life

In an instant; by a blinding flash or a mistake of her own.

It will cost her much, everything.

-

Or maybe—she sees herself in her mind's eye

Stepping through the grand, charred trunks with the rest—

They will triumph. Branded with bloodstains and burns

But nonetheless, victorious, entering the long–awaited sunshine,

Celebrating success, her self proven worthy of the power she holds.

-

It is only a hope, no more substantial than a dream.

It all comes down to the true battle, when she is tested—

Then only will she know.

Then only will the judgment be made.

-

-

She looks down and sees her hands clasped together

They have grown so cold from terror and nerves.

The sounds have stopped, suddenly. The last she noticed was an explosion,

Then absolutely nothing. Only the sound of peace—

Stirs of leaves in wind.

And then, the roar of cheers from beyond.

-

_Has the battle ended already?_

She swallows. It's their turn, their moment.

She feels revulsion, fascination, fear, excitement?

As the possibilities whirl before her eyes.

Whether to pull back or step forth, her heart cannot choose.

-

_They call it the greatest living beast_

_But it has been bested before._

-

_For better or for worse, let us leave alive._

-

The gate opens, and the godly, demonic beast rises from the earth.

It is her chance to show how far she has come.

She will not turn it down.

Doubtless, casting all uncertainty away,

She enters, spear held tight in sweaty hands.

-

The black curtain rises.

Chaos begins.

* * *

I don't like the ending! It's too abrupt. But I hope you don't mind that. It wasn't very easy doing this (kinda boring) poem. Longest poem yet.

Oh, and by the way, **2K HITS ON PROFILE! ! ! **In 4 months. I rock (just kidding).


End file.
